Naruto Chapter:1
by AshieKat
Summary: Hi, this is my first Fan Fic, I hope you like it. ; If you want me to continue please tell me, cause I don't know if it is any good or not...I hope it is good. : *Eats cookie* Comment me if you'd like. :


**_Disclaimer: I, in no way own Naruto and I DO NOT make any profit from this "FIC." If I did, that would be awesome!! But sadly, this is only for fun, and I hope you enjoy!! ;)_**

Naruto

Chapter:1

"...NARUTO!!"

"What do ya want Grandma? I have training to do..."

"YOU...ARE...SO...DEAD!!"

"Wait? What?? What did I do??"

"Did you not see the statue outside??" Lady Tsunade said throwing a large stack of bills out the window.

"Ummm...yea...when did you have it put in?"

"It has been there for weeks!" Lady Tsunade said regaining her composure, "Have you noticed anything about it? Anything you want to own up to?"

"Nope...Wow, has it really been there for that long?? I never knew!"

Naruto quickly jumps from Lady Tsunade's window and lands on the very large, statue of The 5Th Hokage herself.

"What the Hell are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed..." Shikamaru yelled from below. "Why are you always such a drag?"

"Shikamaru! What are you doing back so soon?? I though you were off doing a mission, were is Temari and your new kid??"

"The mission was to get baby food. I never knew how tough it would be to have a baby...no amount of mental preparation could have prepared me for this, but still I wouldn't change it for the world." Shikamaru said smiling as he pictured his new born baby girl. "Naruto will you please not call her 'New kid' she is my daughter, show her some respect!

"NARUTO!! WE ARE NOT FINISHED!!" Lady Tsunade yelled from her window. "Get your ass up here NOW!"

"Are you going to hit me??"

"YES!!"

"Damn, what did you do Naruto?" Shikamaru asked helping him down from the statue.

"Something bad I guess, but...I don't even know what I did this time..."

"Maybe you should hide out till she cools off. You know how she gets. I will try to get her calm, you know how she loves my little Kim-Kim. I am sure Temari wouldn't mind letting Lady Tsunade watch her for the night."

"Right, tell Hinata that I will meet her later, and that I am sorry for not meeting her when she asked."

"Whatever. Just go already."

Meanwhile, in the Sand Village...

"Kazekage, Sir, is there any news on Lady Temari's return with little lady Kimaru?" A guard asked while unloading a large box that had a picture of a baby on the side.

"No..." The Kazekage said while sitting at his desk.

"I bet you can't wait to see your little niece."

"Kimari...is her name...not Kimaru" The Lord Kazekage said in his low voice.

"Um...My Lord? Is there anything wrong?" The guard asked lifting the top of the crate.

"Why does the baby's stuff have to be in my main office? Why can't I just have a play room build for her? It would have been huge! Bigger than this, and safer...but Temari has to have it her way...she never listens..."

"Now now Gaara, you don't have to be so testie!" A voice said from the doorway.

"Your home?" Gaara said standing. "Were is the baby? Oh, and the skinny one that you married?"

"Little Kim-Kim, and Shikamaru are at Lady Tsunade's place getting the baby room ready." Temari said sitting on the other larger crate the guard was trying so hard to lift. "Tsunade was nice enough to watch her for the night. Shikamaru said something about saving Naruto from getting killed...I think..."

"Nice to see you lady Temari"

"Oh, hi Tie-Kie, were you trying to move this?"

"No, no...you just stay there. Can I get you something?" The guard asked thankful he doesn't have to move the crate just yet.

"Gaara...will you extend this room, so the baby will have more room to play? It is nothing but sand...you could do it in a second, and you would be the best Uncle EVER!!" Temari said giving Gaara her cutest begging face.

"Ok..."

"Great. I will go tell Shikamaru!"

A moment later when Gaara knew Temari was gone..."Why does she always win??"

"I don't know Lord Kazekage...I just don't know..."

Later that night by the river...

"Damn...damn...damn...damn...she is going to kill me!! Why did I have to stop at Roman World??" Naruto screamed at himself while running as fast as he could through the trees.

Five mintues later Naruto appeared at a small clearing were a small lunch was prepared.

"Naruto..." A small voice called from behind him. "Your late."

"Hinata...I am so sorry...please forgive me!" Naruto said while taking her in his arms.

"It is ok. Please sit down dear." She said blushing.

"Dear? We have been together for a year now...don't you think you could call me baby?? Or Sexy Hokage...or something like that??"

Hinata giggled and blushed behind her hand. Then stopped and stared at him.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?? I am sorry...what ever I did...I am...

"Pregnant..." Hinata said interrupting him.

"Pregnant, I am sorry I am stupid" Naruto continued not fully comprehending what she just said.

"Naruto...I am pregnant..." Hinata said with small tears forming in her eyes.

"Your going...to have...my baby??" Naruto said staring at her finally understanding what she said.

"Yes...I should have told..."

Naruto interrupted her with a kiss. Then he held her tight.

"I am going to be a dad...I love you Hinata" He said crying with her.

"I love you too." Hinata said with a smile as her tears fell onto his jacket.

"I am going to be a dad..."


End file.
